paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanner (Fursona)
Tanner is my NEW fursona, i dunno what do do with my old one, but i'm gonna start off freshwith this one lol Appearances Feral: Tanner is a fox with Orange fur with a white underbelly, paws, tailtip, and ear tips- he has dark brown colored eyes as well, he doesn't wear a collar- instead, he wears a pair of black Headphones around his neck- symbolising that he likes music. Anthro: Tanner is at least 5"8 feet tall (Based off of my IRL height) he wears Black Headphones around his neck, he wears a white hoodie with the words "Chill" imprinted in black on the front of it, usually he wears a Black shirt underneath it. He wears Black Cargo Jeans or shorts- most of the time it being the Cargo Shorts, and lastly he wears Black Hightop Converse style sneakers on his feet. Personality This guy is a very ineresting case.. Tanner is a bit of a weirdo...he likes to be different from other people, which is a good thing! his sense of humor is a bit edgy, but he also laughes at regular funny stuff as well. He likes to chat with friends IRL or online, and he likes to have a good time! Sometimes, this guy can be really ''sarcastic towards other people, and he can say some hurtful things to others if they make him angry, and he'll also block them out for awhile.. but when he feels like he wants to talk again, he'll probably apologise sooner or later. Tanner also doubts himself sometimes, and sometimes he'll get the feeling he's being secluded from a group of peeps due to his inability to do some things, he might not be able to draw, be he is hella talented with anything asssociated with music or tech (Since he loves both)- he can make trap and hip-hop beats with a launchpad.(I have a Launchpad IRL lol) he also can play Sousaphone, Bass Drum, and Snare Drum. Trivia '''Facts:' * He is known as the Creator of the Anthro-Superhero AU on the Paw Patrol Fanon Wikia * His Power levels about 1,000,000 (I'm sorry i had to X"D) * He likes Roast Sessions, Tanner being the main person roastin other peeps * Tanner is 15 years old, Born on November 2, 2001 * He likes the music Genres of Underground Rap, Alternative Rap, Trap, Classical, Rock, and Metal * He has a meme account on Instaram. (I really do) * He doesn't like fake people being around him, (Smh) * Tanner an STAND liars, it really ticks him off if someone lies to his face aabout something.. * He likes to hang with his friendos, #Squadgoals //SHOT\\ * This guy has a very weird sense of humor lol * Video Games used to be a big thing in his life, but he now only plays them when he's bored. * In the PP universe, he lives outside of Adventure Bay in a well sized house, all he does there is watch netflix, eat, sleep, and play video games.. he invites friends over for get togethers, he likes to party XD * In the Anthro AU, he lives in another town- in an apartment where he pretty much does the same thing he does in the PP Universe, he gets complaints from the peeps he lives around for being too loud * Dank Memes are his life, nuff said * For some reason he likes the Mii Channel Music off of Wii (Told you he was weird, but hey- the song is catchy man. \:) * He's hella chill when he's not being a hypebeast * Certain things trigger him, like art theft, bad memes, cringey content, bad voice acting, liars, Squeaky noises, tests, fake peeps, barrels, aaaaaaaannnnndd Keemstar * He loves watching Animes like Naruto, DBZ, DBS, and One Piece * He's straight, he's been looking at some girls, but as of right now- he's not focused oon getting into a relationship. Friends and Relationships: Gonna Add Soon! Fursona Friends Requests are acceptable, if you want your fursona as a friend suggestion, just put their link in the Comments! * Christian- Cool friend o' mine, he's pretty chill! i suggest getting to know this guy a bit better! he's also apart of Brosquad #Brosquadgoals * Huckleberry-A Buddy of mine, she absolutely loves the Anthro Superhero Au and it makes me feel like i created something special TuT * Rían-Josef- This guy XD RJ is hella chill with me, we started getting along with each other awhile back- and he's a great Artist! (ye boi) this is one f my many Bros on the wikia lol #Brosquad * Fuzzy- Ahhhhhhh Fuzzzzy, dis is on of mah sistahs. Fuzzy is hella cool, she makes good art and she's pretty much fun to hang with! Absolute Legend right here, you got probs with her, ya got probs wit me. * Vix- Vix is Cooolio! she's another friend of minne she's super cool~ * Sonic- Sonic is a nice guy to hang around! he's on very good terms with Tanner! more Coming Soon! Gallery JIC i get pics XD Category:Fox Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fursona Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Independent Category:Fursonas